


Любезность

by Nemhain



Category: Wild Adapter
Genre: Vignette
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Настоящую опасность узнаешь сразу же. Правда, даже это, порою, бывает - слишком поздно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любезность

\- А ты ничего. Но не в моём вкусе.  
Четкий изящный удар ногой в лицо. Как бы паренек зубами не подавился.

Секия уже потерял интерес к этой комедии. Ясно как день, что девка ни черта не знает. Нет смысла в каких-либо расспросах. Только для формальности: вопрос-ответ, пара ударов, вопрос-ответ, разбитое лицо, снова вопрос… И выкидыш для девчонки в конце. А парня… Он не нужен.  
W.A. тут и не пахло. Разве что под перчаткой мальчишки. Но изуродованных наркотиком хватает и без него.  
Присутствие Секии здесь вовсе не требовалось.  
А представление – скучно. Дело для простых костоломов.

Пешки ржут. Девчонка что-то кричит. Мальчишка всхлипывает. Рефлекторно. Он борется. Не из слабых. Возможно, убивать его не стоит. Но для того, чтобы выместить злобу, он подходит.  
В теле назревает новый удар.  
\- Достаточно. Остановись!  
Звук шагов у двери. Парнишка вскидывается и смотрит в ту сторону. Можно подумать, что он и правда звереныш какой-нибудь. В его глазах вспыхивает то ли недовольство, то ли радость.  
\- Это мой кот…  
Голос тихий, флегматичный, чуть ли не усталый, как у диктора, произносящего зазубренный текст в сотый раз. Этот тон вовсе не гармонирует с воплями двух мужчин, летящих на пол.  
\- … думаю, вы отдадите его мне.  
«Я заберу его». Без возражений и торгов. Без альтернатив.  
Секия оборачивается к двери. Мальчишка вопит «Кубо-чан!».  
В воздухе пахнет бесчувственным хищником…

Кубота Макото.  
Якудза. Не по званию, не по профессии, а «по-настоящему». Он есть якудза. Сам по себе. Абсолют.  
Социопат.  
Неприкаянный убийца.  
И пусть ничем в мире кланов он уже не станет… Это не имеет значения.

Вальяжная поза, развязный жест, лениво смотрит в лоб дуло пистолета, который выглядит в руке Куботы более чем естественно. Это – часть его тела.  
Обмен любезностями. И нельзя показывать ему своих сомнений.  
А Секия более чем неуверен. Он боится. Но продолжает играть, потому что за жизнь стоит блефовать. Хищник пока что не почуял обмана.  
Наконец-то, сдают чьи-то нервы.  
Кубота знает, когда убивать. А потому игрушечные «якудза» падают на пол, не успев сделать ничего.  
Секия уходит, благо, хотя бы козырная шестерка у него для этого есть. «Кот» хорошо играет роль щита.  
В помещении пахнет кровью. Тяжелый медный аромат.  
Точно такой же, как и взгляд Куботы.

Руки дрожат.  
Тело сводит холодом, а внутри всё пожирает жар.  
Это страх, который сродни детскому ужасу перед американскими горками. Эйфория, смешанная с паникой.  
Адреналин разъедает мысли.  
Азарт бежит по венам.  
И хочется надеяться, что Кубота Макото не забудет имени Секия Юн. Потому что Секия – не забудет. Этот короткий обмен взглядами и фразами, выстрелами и выпадами… он был похож на ошеломляющий секс.  
Секия ухмыляется. Страх? Вряд ли.  
Бессмысленно довольный смех рвется наружу.


End file.
